Thallium superconducting films have high transition temperatures. Thallium superconducting films having chemical uniformity and smooth surfaces are particularly desirable for high frequency microwave conductors operating at high critical current densities. High frequency microwave conductors are particularly useful for the fabrication of high-Q microwave cavities. High current densities also provide efficient interconnections for high power applications such as energy transmission and storage.